


270118

by orphan_account



Series: Pentaseries. [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, House Cleaning, Idols, Surprise Party, They meet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based of a Vlive, happy birthday Kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though some of you have already matured and become so big in such a short time, I want you to know that you’ll always be my precious juniors, and the strongest maknaes in Pentagon.”





	270118

**Author's Note:**

> GAAAAAH~~~ I TOOK NEARLY THE ENTIRE OF TODAY TO WRITE THIS!! IT'S SHIT, AND I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION, BUT SINCE I CAN'T DRAW, AND I'M A HORRIBLE SINGER, OR DANCER, I WROTE A FLUFF FOR PTG!!
> 
> the Vlive made me cry and Yan An, i'm still worried about you!
> 
> Comment and tell me what tags i missed, but be prepared to be assaulted by fluff

The times in between concerts and promoting, and composing had to be Hyunggu’s favorite. He enjoyed creating new music, and seeing their fans, but it tended to get overwhelming, so much so, that at times, Hyunggu considered leaving. But he knew he wouldn’t even make it to the parking lot before he’d miss his members and run up the stairs into their house.

Hyunggu had had those thought before but never told any of his housemates or members. He didn’t want them to worry, or act timid, and treat him delicately. He wanted them to be themselves around him; their loud, aggravating, shameless selves, and instead acted like his usual bubbly self when he got those thoughts.

But Hyunggu noticed he hadn’t considered leaving in a while. 

He guessed it was due to their hectic schedule; promoting their album and latest single in their home town and overseas, in addition to the celebrating the holidays with his family, and then spending the new year with his members, and his, Yuto’s and Wooseok’s birthdays. All those activities had literally come one after the other, and Hyunggu barely had a chance to breathe, let alone his members.

However, they managed to get a short break after they finished promoting their album overseas. It was meant to last three to four days, barely a week, but they didn’t care and tackled the opportunity to get some rest. Luckily though, the break was set around his, Yuto’s and Wooseok’s birthday, so they could comfortably sit around, lazily munching on fatty foods, while celebrating their birthdays, and if he was being honest, Hyunggu couldn’t want anything more than to spend time with his family.

“Wooseok-ya!” Hyunggu called out as he threw the blanket off and stood up. “Where are you?”

Hyunggu padded out of his, Shinwon, Yan An’s room and walked down the hallway, searching around through squinted eyes. He scratched his scalp, and took a right once he got to the end of the hallway, and entered the kitchen to find it empty.

That was odd.

Usually at, Hyunggu cast a glance at the clock, 8, most of his members were awake and walking about, whether to pester Hongseok into making them breakfast, or to bother any of the others; there was always someone, but now, at a time well past eight, there wasn’t a single soul awake.

Hyunggu walked out of the kitchen and went back to the bedrooms. He entered his and found his roommates still deep in sleep. He went to the other bedrooms located across the hall, and it was the same sight, all his members curled tightly in bed, blanket haphazardly strewn over their bodies, deep in sleep.

Hyunggu slowly closed the door and leaned against it, brow furrowed in confusion. 

‘Maybe they’re just really tired?’ Hyunggu dismissed his disappointment and went back to his room to change into something comfortable, before getting out and going to the living room, sleep completely dispelled unlike his members.

Hyunggu sat on the couch and took the remote, turning on the tv and leaving it on an early morning show, and tried not thinking of how hurt he felt. 

It was usually tradition for all of them to wake up and prepare food, and drinks, and create the perfect ambience whenever it was any of their members birthday, or if they just felt like celebrating. 

On more than one occasion, Hyunggu had been woken up to help and he’d also been left to sleep in longer than usual on the days it was his birthday. But now...Hyunggu couldn’t help but think his members had forgotten his birthday, and had slept in. The thought hurt more than Hyunggu cared to admit.

Hyunggu tried distracting himself by watching the television, but after a few seconds of looking blanky at the screen, Hyunggu felt his stomach rumble. He got up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for something appetizing to eat.

He was greeted with milk, eggs, and foods in containers. Hyunggu didn’t care about the last item since he was wholly against cold foods, but took the eggs and milk and decided to try making breakfast. He wasn’t very good at it and the eggs came out messy, and partially raw, but Hyunggu didn’t want to waste food and served it up.

He set out nine plates of food and waited for his members while casually watching tv and munching on his own breakfast. And nearly half an hour later, Hyunggu heard a door open and feet making their way to where he sat.

Hyunggu looked away from the tv and at his friend. “Morning, Shinwon!” He greeted, waving enthusiastically.

“Uh...yeah…” Shinwon half-heartedly waved back and went into the kitchen, sleep still heavy twined in his body. “Morning.”

“You guys woke up late.” Hyunggu said and followed his hyung into the kitchen. He sat at the counter next to the door and watched as Shinwon sluggishly walked around, trying to make a cup of coffee. “What did you stay up so late doing?”

Hyunggu -with Yan An and Shinwon- tended to fall asleep rather easily and quickly, and very rarely stay up till midnight. But judging from the worn-out look in Shinwon’s eyes, they must have stayed up well past midnight, and possibly till the sun rose.

“Uh…” Shinwon groaned and reached for a spoon and the container of sugar. “Just an assignment from the staff.” He turned and saw Hyunggu opening his mouth, and interjected before he could, saying, “We didn’t want to wake you since you slept early and looked tired.”

Shinwon mixed his coffee with a spoonful of sugar and a blend of water and milk before taking the mug and walking out of the room. He paused when he got to Hyunggu and affectionately rubbed his knee. 

“Don’t worry, Hyunggie, it wasn’t anything big. I promise.”

Hyunggu doubted it but he didn’t want to tell Shinwon so, and nodded his head before jumping off the counter and handing Shinwon a plate with a fork.

“Here. I made breakfast.”

Shinwon took the plate and lifted it to his nose and inhaled the delicious aroma deeply. “It smells great, Hyunggie. Thanks.” Shinwon smiled at Hyunggu and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the living room couch and sitting down to eat.

Hyunggu eventually went back to his seat, and sat in comfortable silence with Shinwon as they watched tv and waited for the others.

“Ah! It’s already this late!?” Hongseok’s voice called out, and Hyunggu’s and Shinwon’s head swiveled to look at the doorway, waiting for their hyung to appear, flustered and in an obvious rush.

“Why didn’t you wake me, Shinwon?” Hongseok asked, hurriedly dressing in a blue plaid shirt and black jeans rolled at the ankles. “You know we were supposed to be there before ten o'clock.”

Shinwon glanced at the clock mantled above the tv and cursed loudly. He followed Hongseok’s footsteps and rushed to the bedroom to presumably get dressed, leaving his empty mug and plate on the sofa.

“Wake the others!” Hongseok called out, and hurriedly buttoned up his shirt.

“Um…" Hyunggu was hesitant to speak in the rushed atmosphere but he wanted to know. “What’s going on?” He asked and waited expectantly for Hongseok to reply.

“Kino!” Hongseok was startled by Hyunggu’s presence and barely managed to hide it. “Why are you up so early?”

“It’s almost ten o’clock.”

“You usually wake up at midday, though.”

Hyunggu nodded in agreement but steered the topic back to his question. “I slept earlier than usual and didn’t feel like staying in bed, so I woke up and made breakfast.” Hyunggu indicated towards the kitchen, and asked, “But, hyung, you haven’t answered my question. What’s going on?”

A loud sound suddenly rang out followed by a quick cut-off yelp and both male’s attentions turned towards the rooms.

“Are you okay?” Hongseok called and waited for a response.

“Yeah!” It was Yuto. “Just hit the suitcase with my toe.”

“Take care not to get hurt, okay?” Hongseok said and Hyunggu smiled widely at that. He really was the mom of the group.

Yuto responded affirmatively, and Hongseok went to stand in the middle of the hallway, checking out his appearance in the mirror located at the very end of the hallway. “To answer your question, Kino,” Hongseok turned his head left and right, styling his light-green bangs messily with his fingers. “We’re supposed to meet with the staff at a certain location for a small mission, and we’re kind of late.”

“Hurry up, or else the staff will be angry!” He warned and resumed his explanation. “They sent us a message last night, saying we meet them at ten-thirty for a quick mission. So we need to hurry up.”

“Ah,” Hyunggu nodded understandingly, but in reality, he didn’t understand a single bit of what Hongseok was saying. “Then, why can’t I come?” 

The thought had been bugging him ever since Hongseok appeared and told Shinwon only, to hurry and get dressed, and wake the others. He didn’t tell Hyunggu, heck, he didn’t even know Hyunggu was awake. Hyunggu had tried overlooking it thinking it was a requirement for the mission, but there was chance his members just didn’t want him along for the ride.

Hongseok glanced over at Hyunggu when he caught on to the dejected tone in his voice. “The staff said that you couldn’t come.” Hongseok moved away from the mirror and went to envelop Hyunggu in a bear hug, pressing Hyunggu’s face into his chest and resting his chin on Hyunggu’s head. “You know we would want you there, right? It’s just what the staff want, so we have to obey them, yeah?”

Hyunggu would have nodded but the tight hold Hongseok had on him prevented that, so instead he ran his fingers down Hongseok’s spine in affirmation, hoping the older male would understand what he was trying to say.

“I love you so much, Hyunggu.” Hongseok’s sudden declaration was joined with a quick peck on Hyunggu’s scalp, before the larger male released him and went inside the rooms, saying over his shoulder. “Never forget how much we love you, Kino.”

Hyunggu let out a laugh, but his cheeks were burning and his throat felt oddly full. He blinked back some tears and laughed at how emotional he was around his members. Hyunggu, eased by Hongseok’s answer, laid horizontally on the couch and continued watching tv and occasionally laughing.   
  


* * *

 

A few minutes later and all his members emerged from the rooms, dressed casually but in a fancy way. Only half of them had actually combed their hairs and wore light makeup, while the others left their head in a messy, yet stylish state, and wore only skin protection on their face.

Hyunggu was curious as to why the weren’t wearing make-up like usual, but dismissed it and waved them goodbye as they walked out and left him alone in the house.

Hyunggu turned off the tv and went to take Shinwon’s cup and plate to the sink, before deciding to clean up their house and pack for them their food for later. He cleaned the kitchen, living area, and the bedrooms, arranging all their things and wiping them off dust.

He finished it all and collapsed on the couch, exhausted beyond his imagination.

“Cleaning is no joke.” He said to himself and shifted himself to a more comfortable position. He rested his feet on one cushion and used another to pillow his head, and before he knew it, Hyunggu had fallen into a tranquil state of mind.   
  


He was woken up by a hand grabbing his shoulder and shaking it slightly. Hyunggu’s eyes opened to see Hyojong looking down at him with a smile on his lips. It widened once he saw Hyunggu eyes open, and he moved back so that Hyunggu could sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re back already?” Hyunggu asked and let out a sleepy yawn. “Where are the others?” He looked around Hyojong but couldn’t see or hear additional voices.

“They’re about to enter. I came in first cause I was hungry and Shinwon told me you made breakfast.” Hyojong said and took a seat on the couch opposite Hyunggu.

“Yes. I did.” Hyunggu stood up, about to get Hyojong his food when he was stopped by the door opening. Both male’s attention turned to the door, and Hyunggu waited patiently for his members to walk in.

“Welcom-” Hyunggu’s welcoming greeting was cut short when a ninth person walked in alongside his housemates.

“Hi, Hyunggie.” Hyunggu’s mom stood there, in the flesh, smiling widely at her son. She waved and laughed as tears balanced dangerously close to the edge, watching her son process the shock of seeing his mom in front of him.

“No…” Hyunggu took a step back, then another one forward; his own body contradicting with what he wanted to do, and what he thought couldn’t be real. “How...how are you here?”

“Your friends came to get me at the airport and drove all the way here, so I could see you.” She said and took a step forward, letting Hwitaek close the door behind her.

“You…” He looked at his members and each one of their eyes were shining brightly but they all had wide grins on their faces, waving maniacally as his mom approached him and pulled him into a tight hug.

It was safe to say, Hyunggu was a complete mess after that.

* * *

 

“I bet you thought we forgot your birthday, didn’t you?” Hyojong asked, a sly smirk on his face. “I bet you thought since you didn’t find anyone awake when you woke up, and no one told you happy birthday that we’d forgotten your birthday was today, right?”

Hyunggu was ashamed to admit it but, it was true. He had honestly believed his family had forgotten about the day he was born. “Yes. I’m sorry.” He bowed and sent the rest in fits of howling laughter, and seal-like flapping.

“We’d never forget.” Hwitaek calmed down first and clasped Hyunggu’s shoulder. “You’re our precious maknae Kino. How could we ever forget the day you, Yuto and Wooseok were born?”

Hwitaek moved back and went to sit next to Hyojong; his hand slithered down and intertwined with Hyojong’s, and he casually held their hands in his lap as he chatted on with the rest of his members.

“And,” Chang Gu detached himself from Yan An and stood up, making eye contact with everyone, he said, “In the spirit of celebrating Hyunggu’s birthday, and seeing his mom, we also prepared a present for the maknae line.”

“What?” Wooseok looked around at his hyungs for answers, but they all refused to show any expression and left Wooseok, Yuto and Kino to look around, confused but slightly excited.

“What’s going on?” Yuto asked, mirroring Wooseok’s expression and action.

“I don’t know.” Hyunggu said and he and his mom watched as Chang Gu walked to the door and opened it, beckoning someone in with his hand before stepping aside and letting the guests enter their home.

“Hi!” They greeted simultaneously and Wooseok, and Yuto simultaneously broke down crying as their sibling and parents laughed and came to console them.

“We wanted to make this birthday special since you are all entering you twenties, and its an important time for you.” Jinho said, speaking up from where he sat on Hongseok’s lap. “As the eldest, I really really thought about what we should do to make this birthday special, and then when I was trying to think of something, my phone rang and I saw it was my mum calling, and then I thought it’d be best if your family were here to celebrate your twentieth birthday, even though some of you have already matured and become so big in such a short time, I want you to know that you’ll always be my precious juniors, and the strongest maknaes in Pentagon.”

The other boys clapped and enveloped each other in a huge family hug, with Hyunggu, Yuto and Wooseok in the center and Hwitaek, Jinho, Hyojong, Hong Seok, Chang Gu, Yan An, and Shinwon around them.

When they broke apart, Yuto’s head was still buried in his sister’s neck and Wooseok’s eyes were yet to dry. Somewhere in between the joyous yet tearful meeting, Chang Gu had began crying, and had started off a chain reaction causing all ten members of Pentagon to break down crying in front of their members parents and family members.

 

It was a good day, filled with plenty of food, and tears and laughter, and too much noise, but it had to be the best one Hyunggu had ever had.


End file.
